Love Bound
by kbeto
Summary: Dougie needs Harry, Harry wants to watch something else, Tom needs help, and Danny isn't really around. Spending quality time with your boyfriend isn't always a very exclusive thing, so it's up to you to decide how you deal with the external interferences. Fluffy Pudd, implied Flones, rated T for some Dougie-like perviness.


_Disclaimer: I don't own general plot, nor characters, or even films references. I'm just doing this for fun._

_A/N: ImagineyourOTP, feels... you know how it goes! I suggest you to visit/follow imagineyourOTP on tumblr! :) _

_**Marvin Fletcher** 'Yummy'! Best compliment I ever got, so cute! :D *giggles* BWAhaha! Tom's all right, he's just knows when to avoid Danny and finish his work! I'm quite sure it took him time and willpower to master such self-control! ;)_

_Not necessarily. I'm one for all kinds of 'flaws' like freckles, moles, birthmarks, so it's not like I'm very perceptive, it's just something I notice because they draw me in! Haha! And I'm glad you like him! I reckon that Dougie sounds like me if I had a pretty face to get away with anything I could say, whilst Danny is just me in random acts of... erm... randomness! BWAhaha! About the Pones, I don't think I'll be ever able to write them as a pairing, but they are one of my brOTPs; I just don't have a fic centred on it. :( The closest to Pones bromance would be 'Dark Fellowship', though it doesn't follow the genre I usually write..._

_OMG the only thing I can do is to work hard to be worthy of such high praise. Thank you. :) I completely agree with you about the emotional side to things. It's very true for me in the way I relate to music: if that doesn't bring anything to my soul (even if I recognise it as being something 'nice'), then it's not for me. And I'm not talking about every song having deep meaning or making me question human existence, just that it has to spark something, you know? :P _

_It may seem I'm on a roll because I'm writing those short SA's like water (what kind of comparison is that?), but I still have to begin writing something for my prompt table challenge (the last one was 'Promise')! *sighs* Thank you so much! :D_

_**Anonymous** I choked! BWAhahaha! You are one of the tumblr folk, aren't you? You sure sound like one! :P I must take Danny's side on this one, because he was innocent and only wanted to cuddle! Dougie's the one who perved everything up! ;P I also think Dan shouldn't get advice from Dougie. At best he should try Harry for something not perverted. Haha! And can I just say that your idea of Tom using permanent pen is just hilarious and evil? Poor Danny! BWAhaha! Thanks, dear! :D_

Love Bound

Another quiet afternoon in the band house, and Dougie decided it would be nice to spend some quality time with his favourite drummer (who happens to be also his favourite boyfriend) on the couch, watching some of his favourite chick flicks under the protection of his favourite blanket, drinking his favourite tea. What? He's just a guy who likes many things, okay?

"I don't understand how you and Danny can like this film so much," Harry idly played with blond locks, combing them out of Dougie's eye line. "It's not bad, but I can think of more interesting ones to watch."

"Shh! You're supposed to be loving me, not insulting my cinematographic taste!"

"Okay, okay," Harry put his hands up, not wanting to have a discussion about why they needed to watch 'The Notebook'. He pretty much preferred something like 'Iron Man', but it was Dougie's idea after all, thus he would indulge his boyfriend and enjoy their cuddling session.

The love birds stayed nested for some more time in quietude, that till Tom appeared behind them with a screwdriver in hand, seeking Harry's help. His first option would be Danny, as usual, only this time the curly-haired guitarist was out working as a producer for a rising boyband and wouldn't be home before night.

"Harry, I need your help with some shelves. Care to give me a hand, mate?" Tom asked in his most polite voice, adding a smile just to further his chances of success; he knew that Dougie wouldn't like his idea and would inevitably complain about it.

"No problem," the brunet replied turning his head sideways. "I'll be there in a minute."

Tom thanked him and left, his steps on the stairs being heard till he reached his room. Immediately Dougie started shuffling on Harry's arms, snuggling up to him even more, which didn't make too much sense because he was positive Dougie had heard the entire conversation.

"Dougs? Tom needs my help," the drummer arched an eyebrow. "And I need you to move a bit."

"Okay." His reply came short and disinterested, followed by some sort of grunt. However, he showed no intention of moving.

"I don't think you understand what I just said?" Harry tried to move again, receiving a clear grunt in response.

This time Harry used a bit of force to push Dougie off of him, sliding from beneath the reluctant boy. He was already untangling himself from the blanket, when a pair of arms slim arms laced around his waist, hands taking advantage the situation to skim over the outline of his washboard abs.

"Dougie, what–"

"Don't go, Harry. I need you, too," Dougie pleaded, grunting and rubbing his face against Harry's small back.

"You won't _die_ without me for a few minutes. I'll be back–"

"Don't go, Haz! I–" Harry landed sprawled on the floor with a muffled thud, Dougie still clung to him in a vice like grip. "If I can't have you, nobody will!"

"What are you–"

Dougie started tickling Harry's belly and sides, throwing a grope here and there, aided by the fact they were tangled by their feet in his blanket. "This is happening because you stomped on my pure heart full of love, Judd!"

Harry laughed whilst struggling to get free from Dougie's bear hug and sheets. His task would've been easier if he could keep his eyes open, but he just couldn't. He reckoned that's what's like to be on the end of his tickling torture and made a mental note to not attack his boyfriend _too_ often. Even if he was too tempted to feel that slim body in his arms, run his fingers all over that petite figure, place kisses all over his neck and–

"_Come on, Harry. That's not the time to think about that stuff!"_ He mentally kicked himself in the balls. _"Quick, think of unsexy thoughts!"_

"Surrender to me, vow never leave, and I'll spare your life!" Dougie smirked, rolling Harry's shirt up a bit, revealing and biting some skin under it.

Unfortunately to Dougie, Harry used the chance to roll them around, and pine him firmly by his ankles and hands. He was still giggling from being tickled, face flustered and gaze focusing again, as he regained his composure.

"I'm not too happy now. Why would you do that?"

"You're not? That's not the same thing your friend down there is telling me," Dougie slightly arched his hips forward to show Harry he got a point, making the brunet blush. Not that he would know, since Harry's face was still pretty reddened from struggling. "I just didn't want you to leave me, that's all."

"Well, you got what you wanted: I'm not leaving until I get my revenge on you."

With a gleeful grin, Harry started working his hands on Dougie's skin, initiating a heated tickling battle in which both laughed and tickled back as much they could, waiting for the other part to surrender first.

~#~

"What's holding Harry?" Tom put his pencil down, having finished to do the needed marking to get his new shelves in place. He asked his drummer for help twenty three minutes ago, it was plenty of time for them to get the bloody things affixed to the wall, so where's Harry?

He opened his door and proceeded to descend the stairs and go back into the living room. "Harry what are you doing– Dougie!"

On the floor, Tom found both Harry and Dougie with hair dishevelled, clothes wrinkled from wrestling –or groping, Tom didn't want really to find out which– and guffawing like they had been high on sugar. They must have been on this situation for some time, because Tom couldn't hear their laughter, but could see their shoulders going up and down, that kind of laugh when you no longer has the energy to move or stop, nor remember why you were laughing.

"I can't believe I got worried, when you two are just fucking around and acting like two schoolboys, when I needed those shelves up to keep our writing material organised!" Tom scolded them. "Do you think it's a blooming game?"

"I'm home early and I want to play tooooooo!"

And Tom, too, found himself being tackled to the floor, Danny limbs looped tightly around his lower and upper body. He turned his head left to find the blue-eyed guitarist grinning at him, looking excited like a little puppy.

"Did we win?" Danny asked, face lit up in expectation.

"I swear to God, I'm so done with you three," Tom said, rolling his eyes, though he made no attempt to free himself.

~Fin~

_A/N2: Prompt was "Imagine your OTP cuddling on the couch. Person A suddenly clings to person B and refuses to let go, making a strange noise/protesting every time person B tries to move or dislodge A. This leads to a loud and hilarious struggle between the two until they end up on the ground laughing so hard that neither can move anyway." _


End file.
